


Self Reflection

by froochette



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mirrors, conquering fears??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froochette/pseuds/froochette
Summary: Masumi vs. Mirrorwritten: october 21st, 2020
Kudos: 8





	Self Reflection

Masumi never looks into a mirror for too long. It psyches him out. If he stares for a little too long, he starts to question himself, and he wants nothing to do with self-reflection. So, when Matsukawa asks him to take a mirror prop down to the storage room on his own, Masumi glares at the mirror for a while. He doesn’t stand in front of it, no. He stands off to the side where he can’t see himself, cursing at the mirror in his head as if it stole food off his plate or something. Matsukawa leaves him alone in the theater to figure it out on his own. 

The door closes, echoing through the empty theater. Now, it’s just Masumi and the mirror. He sighs. He can’t just stand here, can he? But this stupid mirror... it was like it was taunting him, the way it stood tall and wide beside him, its old golden frame ornate and intricate. Masumi scowls at it. He can’t be intimidated by a  _ mirror _ . No way. He’s going to put an end to this... fear? Could he even call it a fear? Bracing himself, he takes a step and positions himself in front of the mirror, shoulders back, chest out, head tilting up at himself. Behind him, the empty red seats fill the background. There he is. Usui Masumi. 

As if some higher being is watching, the stage lights dim until just one shines bright onto the mirror. Masumi grumbles under his breath. With all the money they’ve been raking in, you would think Sakyo would finally find a permanent fix for those damn lights. Now the mirror  _ has _ to be messing with him, Masumi thinks. The spotlight makes the rustic frame shine like new. A glare from the light hits Masumi, illuminating his chest. His brows furrow and lips twitch in annoyance. What, is this mirror trying to tell him something? Masumi moves forward until he’s only a few inches from the glass. He stares deep into his own violet eyes, furrowing his brows deep. His eyes dart over the glass, noting the now dark seats in the background. He squints, as if focusing his vision will let him see something that isn’t already there. He thinks of that book about the young wizard, who finds a mirror that shows him what his deepest desires are. He wonders if this mirror could do the same. 

Masumi reaches out, fingertips touching his own. He grimaces. All he can see is himself, and the dim, vacant theater behind him. There’s no way this is what he desires. The young man blinks, then freezes. For a second, he thinks he saw a smile on his face, but no, he’s not smiling. He rubs his eyes and leans back a little. A few more blinks. The smile returns for another split second. Okay, his mind is  _ definitely  _ just playing tricks on him, right? Frustrated, he grabs the frame, almost shaking the mirror like he would a person by their shoulders. He blinks hard and slowly. The smile is still there. It’s a big, genuine smile too. It’s the kind that makes his eyes squint and teeth show, with a laugh about to leave his mouth. Masumi presses a fingertip against the glass, pushing like if he did it hard enough, he could sink through the other side to his grinning counterpart. Much to his frustration, he’s stuck at the surface, a visible centimeter between his fingertips. 

In a hot flash of anger, Masumi pulls his elbow back and slams it into the mirror. Without a doubt, it cracks a great deal, pieces of it falling to the floor. Masumi feels a dull pain in his elbow as he steps back. Huh. He hadn’t expected such a large, daunting mirror to crack so easily. Masumi peers closer at the damage. 

Ah. Now, he sees how thin the glass truly is. He stares into his cracked reflection. Masumi laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I have no idea what compelled me to write this or what I was even going for.


End file.
